talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tree Removal
Hello? Hi. Oh, hello. Is this the tree guy? Yes. What's your name? Pierre. Uh Pierre, Pierre, I have two trees. Did what's his name give you my number? Yeah, yeah...yeah Ok. Pierre I just have two palm trees. Uh, you know, can you do them. I mean, they're not tall. When do you want to do this? Uh, well I don't have a date for them, I just want to know what you would charge me for two palms? Uhhh...750. Oh, how about a hundred dollars? I need 750, and I need a hundred percent of it by PayPal, before I... No, ok, the lady next door had a guy trim her trees and said he'll do a couple trees for a hundred bucks. I don't know who they were, but thank you. Let me just give you my email address, and then you can send a payment, and we'll get things rolling. No, I said I can't do it. Well, I said I COULD do it. I don't have that kind of money. You said 'could I do it', the answer's 'yes', I just need the funds. I don't have that kind of money. I don't have, I don't even have 100 dollars, I'm going to scrape it up. I'm not working, so...but you know I was just trying to get it cleaned up. But thank you, thank you. I'll tell you what, I'm on my way now, I'm gonna tear these boogers down, and you can just work out an installment plan. I'll tell you what just, it's just a lot of money. Just let it go, OK? Just give me 100 dollars a week... No, no, no. It's two trees I can get done for close to a hundred, hundred-fifty bucks across the street, she just wasn't home. Hey, hey, I got a couple guys with me, we can do this thing by hand. No, no, no... Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. ...thank you very much. You don't know... Thank you. No, that's OK. I just have two palms, first time I ever had a couple palms, and uh, but thank you for your call. Buddy, look, I'm on my way right now. We're gonna rip these boogers down. And then just cut me a check... NO, I don't want to do it, so don't do that to me. I, uh, are you a business or what? You're gonna come over, I'm telling you not to come? I've already started the car, I'm on my way. Well just don't come, OK? I got a V8 Ram truck, that's I'm driving. I don't want you to come. Well I don't get it. I...now do you want me to call the police? Well I... pshchhhh. I don't want you to come, thank you very much. My uncle's on the police force. (hang up) - (ring) Hello? Uhh, Pierre the Tree Cutter. We do not want you to come here, would you stop calling?!? What do you mean? I said stop calling! NO! Do you understand what 'no' means? No means no. And don't call here again. Well, he said...(hang up) - (ring) Riverside Sheriff's Department. Hello, who's this calling. This is the Riverside Sheriff's Department. Oh, really? What do you want? Well, I got a call, 'bout someone wanted to tear down a bunch of palm trees. Right? And I don't agree with it. I don't anything about that sir, this is the Riverside Sheriff's Department, do you need some help? Yeah, I'd like to report the unlawful chopping of trees. Ok, you just make a report. Go down to the Sheriff's Department and we'll talk to you. What's your name? Uhh, Pierre. Pierre, what's your last name? Tanoy. Tanoy, how do you spell that? T-A-N-O-Y. Alright, just come down there and make your complaint. Well, you back it up pal. Do you hear what I'm saying? Come down and make your complaint. Yeah, I'll come down there. I'll come... Alright, the Sheriff's Department. You go down there, and they'll take care of you. I'll come down there right now. (hang up)